Overthrown
by bendennslover
Summary: Many didn't agree with my laws. I had heard rumors in the past of people wanting me off the thrown. I was just shoked at who was the person to overthrow me.
1. Laws

Haven. The great city that Mar had created centuries ago. A great city that I now ruled over. Everything was perfect in the city. Poverty was low, taxes low, and agriculture plentiful.

Though some thought it wasn't the best.

----

"But, Sir!"

"No, Praxis, no. I don't believe a city should be run that way," I snapped. I could feel my temper rising. We had been over this hundreds of times.

"Damas, you don't need to be so," he wrinkled up his nose, "lineate. Your father was the best! Strict and had a zero tolerance," he smacked a near by pillar.

"The city feel into ruins months after he came to the throne. You should remember, Praxis, your family was in the worst shape for people so high up in the social ladder."

From the corner of my eye I could see Iris' eyes darting back and forth between us. Her lower lip was almost covered by her teeth - I was afraid she might bit it off. One of her hands were resting on top of her perturbing stomach and the other at the bottom as if helping it stay up. Her blonde-green like hair was in curls and covering her stomach as if in a curtain.

"Damas," she squeaked. Her dark blue eyes were large and wide from fright, "It's late and we have to attend several events tomorrow."

I nodded and I began to calm down, "Praxis, the answer is _still_ no. I know you're my right hand man and I'm to ask for your advise and listen to your request, but that won't ever happen while _I'm_ ruling. Goodnight. You need to get home and see the Miss' And Ashlin."

I turned my back to him and wrapped my arms around Iris.

----

"I don't understand," I explained to Penelope.

She shrugged, "To be honest, Love, it's not civil. Throwing people in jail without trial, casting them out to the Wasteland, or even death. That's not right."

I throw up my hands, "Now my wife is against me."

"I'm not _exactly_ against, but even you said long ago that wasn't right," she laid a hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged it off, "Goodnight," I snapped.

I was close to the bedroom when I glanced back. Tear's were streaking down her face. With every second that passed more would come.

I didn't feel bad.

----

Iris was moving a finger in a circular motion on my chest, "Have you thought of any names," she whispered.

I looked out the window and saw the city lit up with night life, "No. I can only think of one good name, but it's not the best."

"What is it?"

"Oliver."

"Oh," she paused, "that's an, um, interesting name."

There was a long and awkward silence.

"Have you thought of any?"

I could feel her body tense, "Yeah. One," she laughed an odd laugh, "it's silly though. Nothing to put much thought into."

I sighed, "What is it?"

"I thought why not the creator of Haven."

"Mar."

I could imagine her blushing - "We'll keep thinking of names."

"Yeah."

Mar. I hadn't thought of that. I could imagine it. I could hear people saying in the futre, 'Mar as returned to the thrown!' I couldn't help but smile a wicked smile that the dark ceiling only saw.

----

"Sir, sir."

I looked down at group of civilians, "Yes."

"What are you doing about the metal head problem?"

I rubbed my brow, "I'm trying to destroy them as we speak," I gulped, "There's just one problem. If I kill one two take it's place. They're reproducing at an alarming rate."

"What about Mar's gun," yelled a citizen in the back.

The room became deafly quite.

"Um, we're not entirely sure where it is located inside nest. I have some men trying to pinpoint where it is. The only negative factor to the idea is that we don't know if it even works any longer."

It sounded like a nest of Wumbee's had been released into the room.

"Are you saying that Mar's equipment is useless," yelled a women in the back.

I sighed and shook my head, "No, it's just that gun has had to been through so much. Weather and possibly Metal Heads could have destroyed it some how."

Praxis came and stood in front of me, "That's enough with the questions," he said firmly, "This meeting is adjourned."

I stood up and walked out the nearest door. In moments Praxis was beside me, "Thanks," I mumbled under my breath.

He nodded, "What are friends for."

I nodded.

"Sir, may I make a suggestion about the Metal Heads?"

I closed my eyes and stopped walking, "What is it?"

His eyes lit up, "What if you send in an army and infiltrate the nest. Kill every living thing within it. Maybe we could find the gun and destroy the nest completely."

"That's reckless. That could kill all my men and possibly the city!"

"It's not reckless! I've thought it over and over again. It's a success," he yelled.

I shook my head, "No, I won't enforce that. Now, if you excuse me, I need to go find Iris. I hate being away for to long with the due date so close."

He had his lips pressed tightly together and nodded.

I put my hand on his shoulder, "I'll think about it."


	2. Death

It was nightfall when I began to climb the stairs to the castle. I had attend five different meetings in different sectors of the city. I was exhausted and worn out.

"You must have Purple clearance to enter this sector," came a women's mechanical voice.

I pulled out a small black box and scanned it on a near by scanner. I could hear gears in the door turning and slowly it opened into the foyer of the castle.

"Good day, Sir," came a husky man's voice beside me, "May I take your coat," he held out is hands.

I shrugged off my coat and laid it in his hands, "Where's Iris?"

The man's eyebrows rose, "I believe in the master bedroom, Sir."

I nodded and my feet began to walk without me telling them where to go. The castle was so huge, but I knew every nook and cranny. It only took my minutes to get to the bedroom.

I knocked before entering, "Hello," I looked around the door and saw that it was bright as day within the room. "Hello," I repeated. I pushed open the door and entered. My heart began to race. On the floor, passed out, was Iris - Luckily she was on her back.

I ran over and pulled her into seating position, "Iris," I said as calmly as possible.

Her eyes fluttered open than closed again, "Damas," she whispered.

"Yes," my heart was racing faster and faster with every breath. Something wasn't right. What if something was wrong with the child.

"I need help," she whispered.

I nodded and picked her up. I laid her on the bed and ran out the door in search for a doctor.

----

I paced back and forth in front of the door. The doctor had been in there now for an hour. My stomach churned as I noticed the time every ten minutes.

The door snob turned slowly. The doctor glanced at me. He was a short man, green skin, and he wore clothes that looked like the forest. He studied me with unsure eyes, "Well, Damas." He was the only man in the kingdom who dared speak my first name besides Iris and Praxis.

I kept watching him.

"Her body is _extremely_ weak. We might have to educe labor, if that is fine with you."

I nodded, "Will she be alright afterwards?"

He pressed his lips tightly together, "That would be as knowing as who the Precursor's are. It just depends on how much weaker she is afterwards."

"May I see her, Samos?"

He nodded, "I need to go back to the forest and get some supplies."

Without looking back at him I pushed the door open. Iris was lying in the bed with her eyes wide open studying the ceiling. Her face showed uncertainly. When she heard my footsteps coming closer to her she looked over. Her eyes looked dead, shadows ever forming slowly under her eyes, but she had a wide smile etched across her face.

"Well," her voice was back to the sweet as honey tone.

I walked over and set next to her, "Samos, is having to educe you, tonight."

"Tonight," she yelled, "but, Da, we're not ready! We don't have the room completed yet, and we don't even have a name!"

I began to stroke her back, "I know. I'll get the maids on the room, and as for the name we can wait a few days till we give him an official name."

She looked down, "Okay."

----

Iris had a death grip. I was afraid my hand was going to be crushed. I supported her through gritted teeth, "Come on, I."

"He's crowning. Can you do on big push, Iris?"

She nodded and yelled.

A blood curling scream erupted in the room. I looked over at Samos. In his arms was a small white and red skinned child. He turned his back to us and rushed over to a near by table. The small child was crying his small little heart out as Samos cleaned him.

I wiped the sweat off Iris' brow, "You did great, Darling," I stroked her hair.

She laid back and closed her eyes, "What does he look, Damos."

I hadn't looked at the small child, "He's beautiful. The most beautiful thing in the world, besides you," - she smiled - "He has large dark blue eyes like you, and he even has your chin. Small and pointy like. He's extremely tiny. I think he'll be short like you."

The boy kept crying.

"He'll grow," she opened her eyes and placed her hand on my jaw. She smiled and closed her eyes, "I'm so tired, Da," her voice was beginning to fade.

"Just wait a few minutes, than you can sleep," my nose was stinging.

She nodded.

Samos walked over and handed me the small boy, "You're good at guessing," he whispered.

I looked down at the small child. He was just as I described. The only thing I didn't mention was his hair. You could already faintly see blonde and green. "I, do you want to hold the boy?"

Silence.

"I," was voice was beginning to tremble. I handed the boy back to Samos, "Iris," I demanded. I shock her gently but she didn't respond.

My world for that moment on fell to pieces. Nothing was ever the same again.

----

The throne room smelled of flowers. The smell of flowers always made me think of happy times, but this wasn't a happy time. Everything seemed to have a light to it, but shouldn't it have a dark? The whole city was lit up in excitement for the joy of a child. I was on cloud nine about having a son, but the one, and only, person I ever loved died in my arms.

I hadn't cried for more than twenty years.

I hadn't decided a name yet for the boy. My mind kept drifting back to Mar when I thought. That was the name she wanted.

"Damas," said a low voice from behind me.

I wiped my check and turned to the voice, "Yes, Praxis."

He shifted foot to foot, "We're sorry for your, um, um."

"Lose," said a musical voice.

I smiled as a tall red haired women appeared from behind Praxis, "Good day, Penelope."

She glanced at Praxis than took steps foreword. In seconds she was in front of me. "Who is taking care of the child?"

I shrugged, "Some maid servants. Some have recently had children so they are able to spare some milk for the boy."

"Do you need help? I am willing to help you raise the child."

I shock my head, "You've already raised one child, and still in the process."

She laughed, "Two is no problem."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, "I talked it out with Praxis and he likes the idea."

I glanced at Praxis and he nodded, "Well, than I incst that all of you move into the castle at once."

"Oh no, Dam-"

"I said at once," I commanded.


	3. Being

"Please," I pleaded, "say something! Anything!"

The blonde three year old boy looked at me with a questioning look.

"Please," I forced a smile.

He closed his eyes and smiled back at me.

I chuckled under my breath, "You are _so_ stubborn. Just like your mother." My heart dropped. It was still an unreal feeling not waking without her. Even though she was dead I still had a part of her in Mar. What amazed me the most was that she had been dead for three years and it's only felt like one.

It's so unreal.

----

"Erol," I snarled.

The seventeen year old looked at me with unsure eyes, "I thought it would work."

"He's smarter than that! I know Damas like the back of my hand! He would _never_ fall for it."

"Then what do you suppose would work," he said through gritted teeth.

"I don't know, but I want on the thrown soon! We need to get moving with a plan."

Erol placed his hand on his chin, "What if we weaken one of the walls and get the metal heads to attack that section."

I processed this. If the metal heads attacked the city the blame for this would go to the king. They would want him off the thrown as soon as possible, and then the right hand man would be promoted.

My lips curled into an evil grin, "When can we get this started?"

----

"They shouldn't hurt you, but if the do we have guards to take them down," Erol whispered next to me.

We were having to go into the nest with eco to give payment to the metal heads. The plan was the pay them then they attack the city. It had taken a fare few months the get one section weak enough where the metal heads could break though without any hassle.

A loud buzzing sound came behind us. The guards mounted their guns and moved about to find out where the sound was erupting from.

I didn't have enough to even yell before the pain erupted in my head. A Wasp exploded out of the ground and latched onto the my right eye. I could feel the claws dig deep within my eye socket and grab onto the back. In milliseconds the thing rip the eye out completely and flew away.

My hand flew up to where my eye use to be. All I could feel was the blood spurting out and the empty darkness of my head. My mind went blank and my body became numb. I feel to the ground and everything went black.

----

I bounced Mar on my knee while he fiddled with a block. The block was extremely weird. It had a different symbol on each side. When I found it out in the Wasteland it was all mixed up. He had it almost solved.

I watched in amazement while he twist and turned the sides. It had taken him several days for him to get this far.

The doors burst open, "Sir," said a breathless voice.

I waved my hand, "In a minute."

"But, Sir!"

A light burst in the room. It was a blinding blue light. I attempted to cover Mar's eyes but he resisted and slid to the ground.

"_The boy has much promise. Just as he showed before in the past. Now he has only a few more tests."_

I blinked a few times before I saw what was speaking. It was a thin being that looked to be made of electricity.

Mar was fascinated by it.

The being turned it's head to me, "_The Horequam's will be after him,_" he pointed an electric finger at Mar, "_He will be the one to destroy them." _Out of thin air a necklace appeared. "_He must always wear this. This can open many doors that will lead him to his destiny."_

I gasped, "Is that the symbol of the House of Mar?"

The being nodded, "_You both will be coming into many hard ships. Know this: whatever happens, happens."_

In a blink of an eye the being disappeared and the necklace feel to the floor. Mar scrambled to it and picked it up. He looked at with a wide smile on his face as if knowing what it was exactly, but for all I knew he might.

He ran over to me and held it up to me. I took and exammed it. He tugged on my pant leg and pointed to his throat. I slid it on gingerly.

"Sir," interrupted the voice.

I looked and was in shook to see Vegar, "Yes." He seemed to be in shock.

"Um," he shook his head, "Praxis was attached my metal heads, or horequams," he creased his brows.

I felt myself becoming cold, I looked down at Mar than back up at Vegar. "Watch him," I bent down and put my hand on Mar's shoulder, "I'll be back soon okay."

He nodded with a frown on his face.

**My Comments:**

**I know it's been forever!! I haven't forgotten it's just school has started and Halo 3 ODST came out this week.  
So, I've been doing homework and playing video games.  
I finally got XboxLive!! If you want my gametag just message me.**

**PS. I probably will only be updating every few weeks or once a month.**


End file.
